Sticks and Glass
by RikuMewKira
Summary: "Axel, Kairi's -" Roxas stopped. The phone screamed at him, screeching rings filled his ear. Tears poured down his face as he realized the man hung up. Character Death, Love Triangle, Abuse, Mpreg, Foul Language


**Well. This is old and I needed a filler since I'm behind. That's right. I ran out of chapters to post for "Ouija". Please read my story, if you find it enjoyable then tell me. If you don't, tell me without sounding like a dick. **

**Thanks for trying my story!**

* * *

Roxas kissed his daughters cheek, pointing to where other kids were playing. He smiled and promised to come back to get her, telling her how much he loved her as she filled his arms. He stood there, hugging his little girl, so happy to see her growing up so healthy. Knowing all the teachers hated him, all their neighbors demanded they move, and the store clerks trying to damage purchased goods as a sign of their hatred. He watched his baby girl run over, her Barbie backpack bouncing on her back as she ran over to the naive kids who played with her. He turned to leave after the little girl hugged one of her friends. He walked towards his car, proud of his little girl for not crying on her first day of Kindergarten. He smiled as he thought of how brave she was, like her Father.

"Mommy!" He froze, hearing his baby girl call for him. "Mommy don't go!" He turned back to face his crying baby.

"Don't cry." He wiped the tears from her eyes, clicking his tongue as he tried to calm her. "You'll be fine, I promise. See your friends, they want to play with you, don't they?"

She shook her head, saying the teacher told her to stop playing with them. Looking back at the little circle laughing as they played in with the sandy ground. The three girls frowning as they watched the two boys dig up old toys.

Roxas frowned and stood up. He hated doing this. His baby girl was being affected now. The teacher watched as Roxas walked over holding the little girl's hand, the woman frowned as she saw the man's determined face. He walked right up to the teacher, crouching down to tell his daughter to play with her friends. Smiling as she giggled and skipped over to them.

"Now, why did my baby girl just come over bawling. The poor girl wasn't too worried about school. As far as she's concerned, today she just thinks of it as a place to play with her friends there."

"Well sir," she spat on the ground,"I don't like to teach the children of unclean whores."

Roxas froze. "She's not a daughter of an unclean whore, she's a little girl. She's my baby and deserves to be treated like you would treat your other students." Roxas knew the woman's weak point and refused to strike it. He tried for so long to be accepted, he had learned about everybody in town. "She deserves treatment for her actions not mine. Please, just don't treat her how everybody has treated me, Ms. Larxene."

"I am sorry to say Roxas, but she's half you and half some horny man roaming the world. She's half a whore and half a mystery, so she can be treated with half the hell you get."

Roxas frowned, "Kairi, come here baby girl." He couldn't let this happen to her. He frowned as she left her friends and ran over to hug his legs. "Baby we are going home, I'll teach you." He picked up his little girl, the strength shocking against his thin frame.

"Bye bye." Larxene waved with a fake sadness as she inwardly cheered. Yet she was disappointed she couldn't make Roxas' life a living hell.

Roxas walked to the little car that Kiari had picked. It was red, like the only thing she remembered of her daddy. He set her back in her car seat, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't believe what had happened to his baby girl, she didn't get to go to school with everybody else. He turned on the car as he thought of a way to punish himself. He checked the parking lot before pulling out. He drove away, cursing the school in his head. He turned out and drove home, some girly song playing that Kairi liked. He looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at her, seeing her singing and clapping the the catchy song.

He started to sing with her, smiling as she stopped. She loved when he sang for her. Roxas' voice was trained and beautiful. He had been asked by record companies to be signed, but told them no. They never understood why he chose dancing. Finally the little angel in the backseat started to sing again. Roxas harmonized with his baby when he could, she was slightly tone-deaf for being her daddy's girl.

It was only a few more minutes before they got home. A beautiful bungalow with extensions to the ground floor, done by previous owners. The outside was beautiful with red brick and paled yellow aluminum siding. Big beautiful bay windows led sunlight into the cozy innards of the house. A large front door with a run-of-the-mill door knocker stood guard at the entrance. Inside led to a foyer, with stairs to the right along with the garage door. Just beyond the stairs across from the front door was the entrance kitchen, connected to the dining room. The dining room the connected to the living room, which looped back to the foyer, this was the archway on the left wall of the foyer. Between the open kitchen and dining room was a sliding glass door to a fenced in backyard, a pool and treehouse included. Up the stairs were the two bed rooms. Two bathrooms were on the floor. One for the master bedroom only. The other bath shared between the hallway and second bedroom.

Roxas smiled, loving the house Kairi's daddy helped them get. Roxas smiled at his baby and got out of the car. She pressed on her car seat button, giving out impatient sighs as she remained strapped to it. "Mommy!"

"I'm coming baby." Roxas beamed as he unbuckled her and took her inside.

As Roxas unlocked his front door, he heard the sound of a car. A quiet rumbling from a car with a powerful motor that couldn't be silenced. He turned briefly to see the cops drive by slowly, eyeing him from the new car.

He swung open the front door, smiling as Kairi ran right to their cat, who laid sleepily on an open book of kindergarten math. Scooping up the steel-blue Siberian. The six year old cat whined, his blue eyes wide, as he was held just under his forearms.

Roxas turned to the door and watched the cops pull up in front of his house. One of them getting out. He sighed and stood in the doorway. His face lax as the man walked up to him. "How can I help you, Sir?" Roxas smiled gently.

"Why is your daughter here? Word around is that she's supposed to start Ms. Larxene's instruction."

"She wasn't fit to teach my child, claiming my baby was unfit to be her student. All the heresay has begun to affect my child."

"How's she unfit? My son was just fine after her lessons." The cop spat at Roxas' feet. "You fucking whores need to learn your place."

Roxas sighed and turned to leave the conversation. Sick with hatred for the people of the town. He slammed the door against the officer who moved to enter Roxas' home. Roxas refused to allow one of them to say things like that in his face, with his daughter watching, and all-the-while on his property. Nothing pissed him off like Seifer spitting on his porch and urinating on Kairi's favorite rose bush. He hated how little Kairi's father cared to step in. Hated how cowardly the man could be, not wanting his bitch of a wife to know of Roxas.

Roxas _hated_ himself.

"Mommy?" Kairi hugged Roxas' leg.

"What baby?"

"Is daddy coming home soon?"

Roxas sighed and looked at his daughter, he too wanted to know; but he knew the rules. He wasn't allowed to contact Axel, his manager refused to ignore the man's struggling second family. Roxas looked down at his baby's curious eyes. The blue orbs matching his own. "I don't know, do you wanna call manager-man and see?" Roxas asked, smiling when she nodded frantically. Roxas grabbed the landline and smiled, kissing her forehead. He dialed the man that represented a block between the redhead and Roxas himself. He smiled and listened to the ringing, setting it on speaker. It rang once.

"Roxas this is a bad time." The man growled through the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kairi whined.

"Roxas, I need to talk to you alone. Hi Kairi!" The man loved when he saw pictures he was to give to Axel, the little girl beautiful in comparison to Axel's picked up the phone, taking it off of speaker and shooing Kairi off with a kiss.

"Is something wrong with Axel?"

"It's his wife. She's been diagnosed with cancer, it may be too late to do anything for her."

"Oh... Well, what can I do?" Roxas sounded hopeful to Axel's manager.

He sighed. "You need to disappear. Don't try to contact Axel, give up and move on. He never meant to impr-..."

Roxas stopped listening when he heard a scream. He threw the phone down and ran to the sound. He kept hearing the wheezing screams, sobs wracking a tiny frame. He heard glass shatter, crunching from the living room. He stood in the door way, tears filling his eyes.

Kairi lay crying, covered in glass. She was bleeding everywhere. The window was busted open, a rock on the floor opposite the front window. She laid screaming in pain. Roxas whimpered and walked to her, grabbing a blanket. She looked at him in fear, her heart pounding as she sobbed. Roxas tried not to cry, he had to be strong for her. His heart breaking as he saw the glass in her neck, her soft cheeks bleeding red, her arms shaking as she screamed, the tears dribbling down her face. "Mommy, mommy, mommy..." She cried on repeat. She knew _nobody_ else to call for.

"Mommy is here." Roxas whined as glass dug deeper into the soles of his feet. He tried to help her, laying her in the blanket and running the girl to the car. "Mommy is going to save you."

Roxas drove, speeding in desperation. His heart broken as he fought to get her to the hospital. He couldn't lose her, he had to save her. He couldn't help but smile as she tried to sing to the radio, as she tried to calm herself. When she started coughing, Roxas knew it was worse. He ignored the Emergency entrance for common folk like himself, he head for the ambulance entry. He got out, scrambling from the car to get to his baby. Crying as he forced the glass deeper in his foot, tears dripped down his face as doctors ran out. He opened the back door, screaming out Kairi's medical information. How she was allergic to penicillin and was blood type A positive, she couldn't eat kiwi or chocolate, that she had a tonsillectomy a year ago. He smiled as the doctors took her in, tears dripping down his face as he collapsed. Blood fell from his feet, the pavement collecting his blood as the residents tried to get him help, bringing him a wheelchair.

"Please, my baby." Roxas whimpered into a resident as he hugged the 20 year old. He cried into the woman's shoulder, bawling into her. "I need to call her daddy, please, she won't live without him here." The young lady took the blonde into the Emergency Ward. He begged for a phone, screaming the he needed to call his daughter's father. She gave up, seeing how he wasn't in pain yet. She took him to a clean room as fast as she could, handing him the phone as she called in another resident and a doctor.

Roxas shook as they pulled out pieces of glass, groaned as antiseptic was poured over his foot. He pressed the buttons, listening to the rings, smiling when the manager picked up. "Please, I have to talk to him. Just five minutes." Roxas begged, his voice cracking as they dug deep in his foot for glass.

"Roxas, please..."

"Kairi's bleeding to death in a fucking hospital, and a billionaire is crying over his wife that beat him! I get it she has cancer, but his only baby is dying here." Roxas sobbed, hatred filling every word.

"What? Roxas, what the fuck happened?"

Roxas sobbed and shook his head. "If you don't call Axel, she'll die without even hearing her daddy's voice."

"He will refuse."

"Please, hand him the phone and tell him I'm Tifa. Please. He needs to know."

Roxas heard the dragged out sigh, thanking God as Axel's manager agreed. He smiled inwardly as he heard the redhead breathe into the phone. "Hello?"

"Axel, Kairi's -"

Roxas stopped. The phone screamed at him, screeching rings filled his ear. Tears poured down his face as he realized the man hung up. Roxas felt worthless. He gave up the battle, his heart broken as his feet were bandaged. He asked if he could see his daughter, the doctor asked him to wait. Roxas did. He looked at the phone and thought to call Axel again. He reached, but stopped when the doctor came in.

"Roxas, Kairi... She..." The doctor froze, he saw the hope in the man's eyes.

"Where is her mother?"

"I am her mother."

"Her father?" Roxas shook his head. The doctor realized the little girl was all this patient had. "They had to take her into surgery, she had swallowed glass. She was gasping, inhaling it into the wrong pipe. She drowned in her own blood. I'm sorry..." The doctor was confused as to whether or not the man before him should be called "sir".

Roxas shoulders collapsed inwards, they shook as sobs wracked the thin man's body. He curled up. Nothing would matter as his body was sucked into a tight ball. He screamed in pain, his heart breaking. He bawled into his thighs, saliva dripping from his open mouth, as he told himself he couldn't live without her. Mucus drained from his nostrils as he sobbed, short nails tugging at golden blonde hair.

Within minutes of the first scream, Roxas was sedated. He lay asleep and calm on the hospital bed. The new resident smiled at the young man, her heart pounding. She held his hand. She yelped as the phone rang, getting up quickly as if the noise could wake the man in bed.

"Resident Aerith. Patient room one-three, Roxas Piliout." She answered quickly, thinking it was a doctor.

"Ummm... Can I speak to him? It's kinda important." The phone crackled with the voice of another young man.

Aerith sighed and looked at the sleeping man. "He's been sedated so he canno-..."

"What the hell do you mean sedated?"

"Well, he started to act as though he would take his ow-..."

"He wouldn't do that. Not with Kairi to care for. He loved her so very much, he never stopped telling me that."

"Well... That's just it... She's gone."

The phone clicked in her ear before it announced the man had hung up. She set it down and looked at the thin blonde. She watched as his face scrunched, tears dripping. His hands clutched the sheets, veins standing out in his wrist. She panicked and called for restraints as she watched his heart rate rise.

* * *

"Hey Roxas," Roxas' boss sat in a chair beside the bed. Roxas looked at the silverette. A soft smile covering Roxas' lips as his long-time admirer leaned towards him. Even in the depressed state he had entered, he still giggled and hugged the man closer to him. He nuzzled his face into the man's broad shoulder.

"Roxas, I heard what happened." He kissed Roxas' forehead, smiling when the younger male didn't swat him away. He continued, "I stopped the police and have an out of town investigator on it. He'll be honest about who hurt your baby." He felt Roxas pull away, fighting against strong arms, his little shoulders shaking as he sobbed. The silver haired man brushed limp hair from Roxas' face, his aquamarine eyes full of sorrow. "Roxas, please talk to me. Sing with that beautiful voice."

Roxas looked up, he leaned into the man. He burrowed his face into his warm chest. "Riku, I can't. I can't love you."

Riku sighed, he crawled into the bed beside the blonde. He pulled the thin man onto his chest. "I know you can't, but that won't stop me." Roxas groaned. "I will always love you, and one day you'll come running for my open arms." Riku leaned down to kiss the top of Roxas' head, frowning at the greasy feel of the blonde hair.

Roxas nuzzled his way under his employer's neck. "You've told me before, and I still love him."

Riku frowned, hatred filled his heart. He hated Axel. If he could kill the redhead, he would have. He had loved the tiny male for so long. The day he intended to ask the boy out for a date, he had learned his crush was pregnant. He'd learned how the man used and abandoned Roxas, leaving the boy depressed and alone. Riku had taken the man in, loving the 19 year old dancer. He knew Roxas could have lost his career to the baby, but Riku didn't mind. He would have kept Roxas for years. Roxas wasn't happy though. Once the baby was born and Riku offered him a job, Roxas moved out into a house the redhead had bought. Riku had been the one to move the tiny blonde and to help him back on his feet.

"Why do you lo-..."

"Roxy?" The man in the doorway looked with questioning eyes as he glanced at the silver haired man, cutting him off.

Riku slipped out of the bed, glaring at the tall man in the entrance to the room. He grabbed his jacket, leaving in cold haste. He bumped into the man, growling at him. Tears filling his eyes as he stomped off to his car. He shouted in agony, heartbroken that the redhead had shown up. If bottled frustration hadn't blocked his common sense, he would've told that blonde good bye. Nothing would save the man he loved, and Riku knew that; however, he never stopped trying to love Roxas.

"Axel," Roxas sighed as his love came into the room.

"What was that about?" The redhead shut the door and the curtains, hatred filling his eyes. "Who was in bed with you?" Axel turned and looked for cameras. Satisfied that there were none, he turned to the blonde. "Answer me, now."

"Riku came to visit."

Axel spat at Roxas. "I told you to get him to give up. You bore my child, not his." Roxas started to whimper as he thought of the baby. He reached for the pacing redhead and let silent tears drop down his face. Axel shook his head and took Riku's place in bed. He kissed Roxas deeply, engulfing the blondes trembling lips.

"You should've had an abortion."

* * *

Tears dripped down Riku's face as he held the tiny blonde. He shook into the man. "Please don't Roxas, please." He looked at the blue eyed beauty. "Please. He only wants to keep your mouth shut." Riku hugged the man to his chest.

"I have to." Roxas kissed Riku's cheek.

"You don't have to," Riku smiled as he wiped away tears, "you could marry me. You could stay in this house. You could have more babies, and they would be safe and happy. You could stay warm in my arms. Roxas, please, I have loved you. Will you please love me?"

"Riku, I can't." Roxas looked at Riku, tears in his eyes. He fell into the man, easily slipping to his knees. He looked up into the aquamarine eyes that were shining with tears. "Riku... If I hadn't given birth to Kairi, if I hadn't met Axel... Riku, I would marry you a million times if I wasn't his property."

"That's just it, you are a human being. Humans, people, aren't property. Please Roxas, stay with me. If you are married, the torment would stop. If you stayed, you would win. Don't let them win, please stay with me as my wife." Riku kissed Roxas' forehead and cheeks.

"Roxy, come here." Axel frowned at the man holding the blonde. Roxas rose to his feet and brushed a few blonde hairs behind his ear. He walked to Axel. Still limping as his feet stung with each step. Axel took his hand and smirked to Riku. Roxas rested his forehead on Axel's arm, a tear falling from his cheek. "Let's go _home_."


End file.
